Appa, Umma I want a Young Brother
by Akari Sato
Summary: "Umma, aku ingin mempunyai adik"/ gimana jadi-nya kalau Henry meminta adik kepada Appa dan Umma-nya?/CHAP 2/DLDR/Dedicated for Henry Lau & Lee Donghae Birthday
1. Prolog

**Warning: OOC, AU, Mpreg, SLASH/BL/Shou-ai, Typo(s) dan Miss Typo(s) setia untuk menemani, abal, gaje, dan sebagainya.**

**Disclaimer: **

**HaeHyuk is my parents and Mochi is my bigbrother #kicked**

**Super Junior © SM Ent**

**Appa, Umma I want a young brother © Akari Sato **

**Rated : T can be M. if readers want see NC scene. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Dikediaman keluarga "Lee" yang begitu tenang, adem, dan ayem. Sedang melakukan sarapan bersama. Keluarga yang terdiri dari tiga _namja_ itu. Kenapa _namja_ semuanya? Entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tahu. Menyantap makanan masing-masing dengan tenang. Hingga sang anak membuka suaranya.

"_Appa, Umma_ sebentar lagi hari Ulang Tahunku kan?" tanya anak dari kedua pasangan "Lee" itu.

"_Ne, chagi_. Kau ingin meminta apa?" tanya sang _'Umma'_ seraya mengelus kepala anaknya itu.

"_Umma_, aku ingin mempunyai adik" pinta sang anak sambil menatap wajah kedua orangtua-nya secara bergantian.

_Namja_ manis yang di panggil _'Umma'_ tersenyum melihat anak-nya. Tapi di dalam hati _namja_ manis itu, ia merengek-rengek takut tidak bisa jalan karena 'suami-nya' itu.

_Namja_ tampan yang sedari tadi diam mendengar percakapan 'anak dan ibu' itu hanya tersenyum er mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai mesum menatap sang 'istri'.

"Henry-ah, kenapa kau menginginkan adik?" tanya _namja_ manis itu seraya mengelus pucuk kepala 'anak-nya' itu.

"Habis aku bosan, di panggil anak-anak terus _Umma_" ucap Henry sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kan memang masih anak-anak, Henry-ah" jelas sang _Umma_.

"_Umma_, aku sudah umur 7 tahun" rengek Henry semakin menjadi.

"Tap-"

"Sudahlah, Hyukkie. Turutkan saja permintaan Henry" ujar sang _'Appa'_ sambil tersenyum-senyum najong (*Author ditendang*).

"_Jeongmal Gomawo, Appa_" ujar Henry seraya berlari menghambur memeluk _'Appa'_-nya dan mencium pipi sang _Appa_.

"Tapi kau harus bersabar dulu, _chagi_" ucap _namja_ tampan itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Henry.

Henry tersenyum memandang _Appa_-nya.

"Henry-ah, kau mau terlambat berangkat sekolah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Henry yang masih memeluk _Appa_-nya.

"_Ne, Umma. Appa, Umma _aku berangkat!"

Henry berpamitan dan segera berlari ke luar rumahnya dan pergi ke sekolah.

"Ya! Hae, kenapa kau menjanjikan hal yang tidak-tidak" gerutu Eunhyuk seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Namja_ yang di panggil Hae atau bernama panjang Lee Donghae itu hanya tersenyum ikan.

"Kau enak, aku kesakitan tau!" gerutu Eunhyuk –lagi- tanpa mempedulikan pandangan Donghae ke arahnya, yang menatapnya penuh Nepsong (*Author di takol sama readers*)

"Kesakitan-kesakitan kau juga menikmatinya kan, _chagi_?" goda Donghae yang sukses membuat wajah EUnhyuk semerah udang rebus.

"Ya! Mph… mpph" ucapan Eunhyuk terputus ketika mulutnya di kunci oleh mulut Donghae.

Donghae menyeringai di balik ciumannya itu. Eunhyuk mencubit pinggang Donghae pelan.

"WAA! _APPO_!" ringis Donghae yang –mautidakmau- melepas ciumannya dan memegang pinggangnya yang di cubit penuh kasih sayang oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau bisa telat berangkat kerja tahu"

**\To Be Continued/**

* * *

><p>Readers aku kangen kalian~ XD *pelokpelok readers* #di tendang jauh-jauh.<br>Beritahu saya siapa yang cocok buat jadi adiknya Henry. Caranya?

.

Ketik: RegSpasiNamaSpasiDariMana kirim ke nomor 888888 #plak. Maksudnya tinggal Review aja yak :D  
>.<p>

Terus kalau mau ada adegan NC, akan saya usahakan jadi seasem mungkin, sebab saya masih author yang polos. Yang cuman suka baca-baca komik-komik dewasa *readers: itu yang lo bilang masih polos?*

Untuk **Henry Lau**: Henry Oppa Saengil Chukka Hamnida, saya tau ini sangat kecepatan 2 hari *guling-guling*. Saya ngucapinnya sekarang soalnya special *bah* XDDDD *pelukpeluk Henry*

yang ** REVIEW **dapet ciuman gratis dari author yang ganteng nan cantik ini (?) X33


	2. Chapter 1

**Warning : OOC, AU, Mpreg, SLASH/BL/YAOI, typo(s), miss typo(s), abal, gaje, Lemon asem-manis, dan sebagainya. **

**Disclaimer : **

**Super Junior, SHINee © Sment **

**Appa, Umma I want a young brother © Akari Sato**

**Rated : M for NC/Lemon**

Dosa di tanggung bersama #dijitak readers

\(^o^\)

.

.

.

"Kau bisa telat berangkat kerja tahu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil berkecak pinggang menatap suami-nya itu.

Donghae hanya mendesah kecewa.

'_Henry nanti malam Appa akan membuatkan seorang adik untukmu~_' batin Donghae sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae sedang senyum-senyum jadi merasa merinding.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya, chagi" ucap Donghae seraya mencium Eunhyuk sekilas.

"Ne, hati-hati Hae"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Henry namja mungil berkulit putih berpipi tembam itu kini sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, senyuman tak luput dari wajah manis-nya. Ia sangat berharap Appa dan Umma-nya bisa menepati permintaannya untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya itu.

"Henry-ah, kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" tanya seorang namja manis seraya mendudukkan diri-nya di sebelah Henry.

Henry yang mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, ia menatap namja manis itu, tentu dengan senyuman bertengger di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang senang saja Jinki-ah" ucap Henry.

Namja manis yang di panggil Jinki –Cho Jinki itu menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Senang? Senang kenapa?" tanya Jinki –lagi- tidak mengerti.

"Appa menyetujui permintaanku untuk menghadirkan seorang adik di rumah" jawab Henry dengan wajah tanpa dosa-nya.

Jinki sweatdrop melihat kepolosan sepupu-nya itu.

"Kau pasti akan merasa berisik Henry-ah" ucap Jinki seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Berisik?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, sambil menaruh jari telunjuk-nya di dagu. Mungkin ia bermaksud memasang pose berpikir.

"Ne, aku sering mendengar-mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Appa dan Umma" jawab Jinki seraya mengeluarkan ponsel-nya dari saku celana-nya.

"Suara-suara aneh dari kamar Kyujussi dan Minjumma?" tanya Henry –lagi- masih dengan pose berpikir.

Jinki mengangguk mata-nya tak luput dari ponsel yang kini di pegangnya.

"Aku tidak akan masalah mau mereka seberisik apapun, intinya aku senang mempunyai seorang adik" ucap Henry matanya kembali berser-seri bagaikan yeojya yang baru saja dapat pernyataan cinta dari seorang namja yang ia puja-puja.

Jinki kembali sweatdrop, 'kau terlalu lugu Henry-ah' batin Jinki sambil menatap Henry dari ekor mata-nya prihatin -?-

"_Ring ding dong  
>Ring ding dong<br>Ring diggi ding diggi_"

Terdengar sebuah suara dari ponsel seseorang. Henry menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari sumber suara, sedangkan Jinki kembali sweatdrop. Entah sudah keberapa kali-nya Jinki sweatdrop karena ke luguan sepupu-nya itu.

Jinki hanya menunjuk ponsel yang di genggamnya kepada Henry. Jinki pun menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'_Yeoboseo'_ sapa seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Yeoboseo" balas Jinki.

'_Sudah kuduga kau pasti membawa ponsel Appa-mu lagi Jinki-ah' _

"Hangeng hal-abeoji..." tutur Jinki malas.

'_Ah, mianhae. Hal-abeoji dan halmeoni akan pergi ke China nanti sore, berhubung kau dan Mochi besok sudah liburan sekolah kalian ingin ikut?'_

"Tentu!" ujar Jinki bersemangat

'_Baiklah nanti hal-abeoji akan menyamparmu jam 1 dan jam 2 kita kerumah Mochi, Arra?' _

"Ne, Hangeng hal-abeoji" ucap Jinki seraya mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan sepihak.

"Hangeng Hal-abeoji kenapa?" tanya Henry bingung.

"Hangeng hal-abeoji dan Heechul halmeoni mengajak kita ke China" jawab Jinki

"Kami akan menyamparmu jam dua nanti" lanjut Jinki seraya tersenyum ke Henry.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Umma, aku pulang~" seru Henry senang.

"Henry? Ada apa kelihatannya kau senang sekali?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menggendong anak-nya itu.

"Hangeng hal-abeoji dan Heechul halmeoni akan mengajakku ke China, berhubung besok liburan sekolah jadi aku akan ikut mereka selama satu Minggu" jawab Henry

Eunhyuk tersenyum seraya mengacak-acak rambut Henry. Diturunkannya Henry dari gendongannya.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap, kau mau membuat hal-abeoji dan halmeoni menunggu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Henry menggeleng cepat, dan berkata "Ne, Umma. Aku siap-siap dulu" Henry berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala, melihat Henry.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Ting... Tong...

Eunhyuk yang mendengar bell pintu rumahnya berbunyi segera membuka-kan pintu.

"Annyeong, hyung~" sapa seseorang seraya tersenyum dari balik PSP-nya, diikuti namja imut yang lebih pendek dari-nya juga tersenyum.

"Annyeong, Kyu. Minnie-ah" sapa Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum manis ke arah mereka.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan namja imut yang bernama Sungmin itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

"Minnie-ah, kau..." ucap Eunhyuk seraya melihat perut Sungmin yang agak membuncit.

Sungmin menunduk malu, Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar pernyataan dari kakak-nya itu.

"Umma~! Nuguseyo?" teriak Henry dari dalam kamarnya.

"Kyuhyun Ahjussi, dan Sungmin Ahjumma" teriak Kyuhyun membalas pertanyaan Henry.

Henry yang mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun langsung lari turun ke bawah.

"Ahjussi~" teriak Henry berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Henry berlari menuju pintu depan dan segera memeluk pinggang Ahjussi-nya yang tinggi itu.

"Hai, Henry-ah" sapa Sungmin sambil tersenyum kelinci ke arah namja mungil itu.

Henry yang merasa di panggil segera menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Ahjum-" ucapan Henry terputus ia memiringkan kepala-nya saat melihat Sungmin.

"Minjumma, kenapa perut jumma buncit begitu? Apa Jumma terlalu banyak makan?" tanya Henry polos.

Sungmin hanya tetawa pelan.

"Iya, Ahjumma-mu beberapa minggu ini banyak sekali makannya" jawab Kyuhyun dan langsung di hadiah injakan manis di kakinya oleh Sungmin.

Henry hanya ber 'o' ria, Eunhyuk terkikik pelan.

"Ah, Hangeng hal-abeoji di mana?" tanya Henry yang tidak menemui hal-abeoji nya di manapun.

"Hal-abeoji sudah ke bandara duluan Henry-ah. Ne, kajja kita ke bandara" ajak Kyuhyun seraya menarik koper Henry menuju mobil-nya.

"Umma~ aku berangkat dulu" pamit Henry.

Eunhyuk menunduk dan mencium pucuk kepala Henry sekilas.

"Ne, hati-hati Henry-ah" balas Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya memohon pamit pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p>(9*^)9 L E M O N – L E M O N 6(^*9)<p>

Donghae melangkahkan kaki-nya dengan gontai, mata-nya sayup-sayup mencari sang istri.

Dan...

Gotcha~!

Dilihatnya sang istri sedang menonton TV membelakanginya. Kaki-nya yang tadi terasa lemas entah kenapa tiba-tiba mempunyai lebih untuk menghambur memeluk istri-nya itu dari belakang.

Donghae yang baru saja berniat memeluk Hyukkie-nya itu langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia baru menyadari Eunhyuk hanya menggunakan celana pendek di atas dengkul, dan lagi kaki-nya sedang di naikkan ke atas sehingga mengekspos paha putih miliknya.

Eunhyuk yang menyadari kedatangan Donghae segera menoleh ke belakang, di lihatnya Donghae yang sedang mematung diam. Setelah melihat Donghae, kembali mata-nya fokus dengan TV dan es krim di pangkuannya. (A: dasar umma gatau diri, suami pulang malah digituin –w- *digetok sama readers gara-gara mucul*)

Donghae kembali menelan ludahnya. Wajah manis Hyukkie-nya itu begitu menggoda, di tambah terdapat leleh-lelehan es krim di sudut bibir sexy-nya itu.

Donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk dan memposisikan diri-nya di sebelah Eunhyuk seraya tersenyum mesum =A=

"Hae, kau mau?" tawar Eunhyuk seraya menyendokkan sesuap es krim ke mulutnya sendiri.

Donghae menggeleng, ia menarik dagu Eunhyuk hingga mereka berhadapan.

"Aku maunya dari sini" ucap Donghae kemudian melumat bibir ranum milik Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk pun kaget dengan serangan mendadak suami-nya itu. Namun Eunhyuk hanya membiarkan lumatan suami-nya itu yang semakin panas.

Mereka saling melumat satu sama lain... Sampai Donghae memutuskan ciumannya, membiarkan saliva dari bibirnya dan bibir Eunhyuk menyambung seperti benang tipis. Ia membiarkan Eunhyuk untuk menghirup udara yang sedari tadi tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Donghae menyeringai di ambil-nya mangkuk es krim yang masih tersisa setengah itu dari pangkuan Eunhyuk dan menaruh-nya di meja kecil dekat sofa itu. Eunhyuk menautkan alisnya bingung, belum sempat untuk bertanya kepada Donghae.

Donghae sudah mulai membuka t-shirt hitam yang digunakan Eunhyuk, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh putih nan mulus dan tonjolan berwarna cokelat milik Eunhyuk. Donghae kembali menyeringai jahil...

"Ha... Hae... jangan malam ini" ucap Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang memerah, tangan-tangan kurusnya mencoba untuk menutupi tubuh-nya itu.

"Lho memang kenapa? Bukankah sedang tidak ada Henry di rumah" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup pipi Eunhyuk sekilas.

Donghae mengambil mangkuk es krim yang terletak dengan manisnya di meja kecil itu. Di tumpahkannya beberapa ke kulit putih Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersentak begitu merasakan sensasi aneh di bagian dada dan perutnya.

"Dingin..." teriak Eunhyuk menggeliat kedinginan. "Ha..hae, dingin.. rasanya tidak enak" lanjut Eunhyuk dengan muka yang memerah.

Donghae menyeringai kecil, "Tadi bukankah kau yang menawarkan ku es krim? Sekarang aku baru sangat menginginkan es krim-nya" lanjut Donghae dan menjilati sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Hmm, dingin... dan manis" komentar Donghae dengan seringai masih setia bertenggar di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak mau~ singkirkan ini dari tubuhku Hae..." ujar Eunhyuk seraya menutupi wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" sambung Donghae, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Eunhyuk yang di baluri es krim dan mulai menjilati-nya.

"Ha... Hae!" erang Eunhyuk seraya mencengkram jas Donghae erat.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk membersihkannya kan?" Donghae terus menjilati perut rata Eunhyuk hingga bersih.

"Dan beginilah caraku untuk membersihkannya" lanjut Donghae lidahnya sudah berpindah ke nipples Eunhyuk, di jilatinya nipples Eunhyuk dan sesekali ia mengigitnya. Sehingga membuat empunya mengerang kecil.

"Ngh... Hhh.. ae.. Cuk..ngh up" desah Eunhyuk sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Donghae.

Tangan Donghae menyentuh 'junior' Eunhyuk yang sudah sedikit menegang, ide untuk menggodai tubuh nakal istri-nya semakin menjadi. Di remas-nya kejantanan Eunhyuk dari balik celana.

"Hae.. hh.. jangan menggodaku" erang Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Aku tidak menggodamu kok, hanya saja bagian ini sepertinya juga minta 'dibersihkan'" tutur Donghae dan kemudian membuka celana hitam milik Eunhyuk, di lemparnya tak tentu arah celana Eunhyuk itu.

Senyuman Donghae semakin melebar ketika mengetahui Hyukkie-nya itu tidak menggunakan celana dalam. Dilihatnya kejantanan Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tegak...

"Wah, tegak" decak Donghae kagum dan sesekali ia menyentil kejantanan Eunhyuk, membuat empunya merasakan sensasi aneh.

Diraihnya mangkuk es krim itu, dan kemudian menumpahkannya sedikit ke kejantanan Eunhyuk.

"Hae... di..dingin..nghn" desah Eunhyuk saat Donghae sudah mengkulum ke jantanannya yang sudah di baluri es krim.

"Hh... Nght..."erang Eunhyuk makin menjadi saat tangan nakal Donghae memijat twinball-nya.

Donghae mengkulum kejantanan Eunhyuk dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Sehingga Eunhyuk merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari tubuhnya...

"nght... Hae.. aku ingin... ngh... keluar! HAE!" jerit Eunhyuk frustasi saat Donghae menghentikan kulumannya dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Eunhyuk dari mulutnya.

Donghae menutupi lubang kecil dikepala 'Eunhyuk' itu. "Ck, ck, tak semudah itu Hyukkie" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan sayu, wajahnya yang memerah dan nafas-nya yang terengah-engah. "Hae... ku mohon, rasanya sakit.." mohon Eunhyuk.

Donghae menggeleng cepat, "Seharusnya kau tidak memohon secepat ini, chagi" tolak Donghae.

Donghae membuka seluruh baju-nya hingga mereka kini sama, sama-sama bertelanjang bulat.

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dan 'Donghae' secara bergantian, ia menelan ludah susah payah.

'Sial, makin besar dan er panjang' jerit Eunhyuk dalam hati-nya saat matanya melihat 'Donghae'.

"Sekarang gantian kau yang memanjakanku, chagi" ucap Donghae dan memposisikan 'junior'-nya di hadapan mulut Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk membuka mulut kecil-nya dan membiarkan 'junior' Donghae memasuki mulutnya.

Eunhyuk mengkulum 'junior' Donghae dengan tempo dan ritme yang lumayan cepat. Donghae mendesah keenakan.

"Hyu... kkie, lebih...ce..ngh..pat" ucap Donghae.

Eunhyuk makin mempercepat kulumannya saat yakin, junior Donghae ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Hha.. Hae" panggil Eunhyuk kepada namja tampan yang masih tertidur di atas-nya itu.

"Ne, Hyukkie?" tanya Donghae sambil menciumi dada Hyukkie-nya itu.

"Bangun, kau ingin terlambat?"

"Hari ini aku tidak masuk, aku masih ingin melanjutkan yang semalam" tutur Donghae seraya menjilati nipple Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk kembali mengerang.

Desahan dan erangan terdengar kembali dari kediaman keluarga Lee.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Appa, Hae ahjussi dan Hyukkie ahjumma kok tidak ikut?" tanya Jinki bingung saat mereka sudah berada di rumah Hangeng hal-abeoji yang di China.

Kyuhyun menyeringai "Mereka sedang 'sibuk'" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Hueee, mian kalau ga hot. (sfx : HOT HOT HOT Summer) Dx<br>aku masih umur 14 tahun, jadi mian. Jeongmal mianhae kalo NC-nya ga hot dan asem, malah jadi manis kaya Hyukkie Umma.  
>Gomawo ya buat yang dah ripiu, dari polling yang kudapat yang jadi adiknya Henry adalah jeng jeng jeng LEE TAEMIN =w=b<br>ah, bagi yang menanyakan gender saya, saya perempuan kok. Tapi banyak yang bilang muka saya tampan~ X3


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning : OOC, AU, Mpreg, SLASH/BL/Shou-ai, typo(s), miss typo(s), abal, gaje, dan sebagainya**

**Disclaimer : **

**Super Junior © SM Ent**

**Appa, Umma I want a young brother © Akari Sato**

.

.

.

Jinki heran dengan jawaban appa-nya.

'_Sibuk? Sibuk apa? Setau ku Hyukkie-ahjumma tidak mempunyai kesibukan'_ batin Jinki sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dan memegang dagunya.

.

Sungmin memasuki rumah itu dengan wajah panik, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya terlihat sekali ia habis berlari.

"Minnie-yah, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri sang 'istri' dan memasang tampang bingung.

"Bukankah orang hamil di larang-larang berlari-lari, Minnie-yah?" lanjutnya

Sungmin tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mata-nya masih sibuk mencari sesuatu dari sudut ke sudut ruangan.

Sadar merasa di acuhkan Kyuhyun menaikan suara-nya satu oktaf "Ya, Minnie-yah waeyo?"

Sungmin yang baru menyadari Kyuhyun bertanya kepadanya langsung menolehkan kearah Kyuhyun.

"K-kyu, kau lihat di mana Henry?" tanya Sungmin

"Aniyo, bukankah tadi ia bersamamu dan Umma" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ne, tapi kami terpisah..." ucap Sungmin sedikit menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"...dan Henry hilang" lanjutnya takut-takut.

"MWO?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Jinki yang sedang berpikir menghentikan aktivitas-nya -?- dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Hangeng yang sedang berada di kamarnya pun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat keadaan -?-.

Terlihat wajah panik dari Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat mereka berdua menghampiri Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Henry. Henry hilang, Appa" jawab Kyuhyun masih mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kami terpisah saat di mall..." jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

"Kajja! Kita mencarinya. Sungmin dan Jinki di rumah saja, arra?"

"Andwae. Aku mau ikut mencari Henry, Appa" ujar Jinki menolak perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum ia menghampiri anaknya itu dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut "Ne, ikutlah. Jinki-ah"

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

Henry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, wajahnya yang polos terlihat kagum dengan keindahan kota Beijing. Henry terus menulusuri tengah kota itu tanpa menyadari bahwa diri-nya sedang terpisah dari Ahjumma dan Halmeoni-nya.

Henry menemukan sebuah taman yang terlihat asri di daerah situ. Karena lelah, ia mengistirahatkan diri-nya di bangku taman. Sesekali ia menguap.

"Halmeoni, dan Minjumma mana sih? Jangan-jangan mereka tersesat lagi" gumamnya sambil melihat ke kiri-kanan mencari-cari Heechul dan Sungmin.

.

Di lain tempat di waktu yang sama...

'Drrt... drrt' Eunhyuk yang menyadari ponsel suami-nya bergetar langsung beralih ke sang suami

"Ngh... Hhae... pon...agh...selmu" ucapnya di tengah desahan-desahannya.

Donghae hanya menatap Eunhyuk sekilas, lalu ia melanjutkan kegiatannya 'bermain' dengan nipple Eunhyuk.

"Hhhae.. ngh... anghkat.. duluh.." suruh Eunhyuk –masih- di tengah desahannya.

Donghae meninggalkan 'mainannya' dengan kecewa.

'Telpon pengganggu' batin Donghae sambil mengambil ponsel-nya yang berada di meja kecil dekat sofa.

"Yeoboseyo" sapanya dengan malas dan kembali memposisikan dirinya kembali di atas Hyukkie-nya itu.

'Yeoboseyo, hyung' sahut dari seberang sana dengan panik.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Kau menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat" tutur Donghae sambil meremas kejantanan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Hei, Henry hilang dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya 'bermain'" ujar Kyuhyun yang tersadar Hyungdeulnya itu sedang 'bermain' karena desahan Eunhyuk terdengar dari sana.

"MWO? Cepat cari dia Kyu. Aku tak mau di kubur hidup-hidup oleh Hyukkie" ucapnya sambil berbisik

"Ne, aku akan mencarinya. Selamat membuat adik untuk Henry" ujar Kyuhyun jahil dan memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak.

"Waeyoh, Hhae?" tanya Eunhyuk di sela-sela desahannya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum. _'Henry pasti ketemu. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir' _batinnya.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita melanjutkannya lagi" ujar Donghae seraya menyeringai dan kembali memberi kissmark di leher istrinya itu.

* * *

><p>oOo<p>

"Hei, bangun. Kau ingin tertidur di taman ini sampai kapan?" ujar seorang namja sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Henry yang sedang tertidur.

Henry yang sadar ada seseorang sedang menepuk-nepuk pipinya, segera terbangun. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Henry begitu melihat seorang namja tampan berambut hitam, tinggi sekitar 169cm. Hei 169 cm bukankah sudah sangat tinggi untuk seorang anak berumur 10 tahun?

"Hoah, kau orang Korea? Ku kira kau orang China" ucap namja itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aniyo, aku memang orang Korea tapi aku juga keturunan China kok" ucap Henry dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, aku Zhoumi. Kau bisa memanggilku Zhoumi gege jika kau mau"

"Ah, aku Henry. Lee Henry *sumpah maksa =A=*. Ku rasa aku lebih senang memanggilmu Mimi-gege" ucap Henry.

Namja tampan yang bernama Zhoumi itu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Hei, bahasa Chinamu lancar sekali"

"Hehe, tentu saja. Henry~!" ucap Henry bangga

(A: Salah woy, bukan yang itu. ulang-ulang DX)

Namja tampan yang bernama Zhoumi itu menautkan alisnya heran.

"Mimi-gege?"

"Gege tidak suka ya? padahal bagiku Mimi-gege itu nama panggilan yang imut lho~" jawab Henry yang membuat Zhoumi sweatdrop seketika.

"Aku suka kok, Henly. Lalu di mana rumahmu? Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu pulang malam-malam" tutur Zhoumi saat melihat jam di taman itu.

"Ya! gege bukannya juga masih anak-anak?" protes Henry seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Umurku sudah 10 tahun" ujar Zhoumi tidak terima diri-nya di bilang anak-anak.

Henry terdiam "Bukankah umur segitu masih anak-anak?" tanya Henry tidak terima bahwa dirinya dan gege-nya itu berbeda 3 tahun.

"Aish, daripada itu lebih baik kau beritahu di mana keluargamu?" tanya Zhoumi mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Ah, tadi Hangeng-hal abeoji memberitahuku rumah ia ada di ―(A: saya males mikirin nama tempat =A= *ditimpuk*)" jawab Henry

"Kebetulan rumahku juga di daerah situ. Ayo, kita pulang" ujar Zhoumi seraya menarik tangan Henry.

Henry hanya menuruti Zhoumi saja. Ia rasa Zhoumi adalah orang yang baik, jadi tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan.

.

.

.

"Xie Xie, Mimi-gege" ucap Henry seraya membungkukkan dirinya sopan.

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum menanggapinya "Jangan sampai tersesat lagi, Henly" ujar Zhoumi dan memasuki rumahnya yang tepat di hadapan rumah Hangeng.

"Ya! aku tidak tersesat gege!" protes Henry dan memasuki rumah Hangeng.

Henry bingung dengan keadaan rumah hal-abeoji nya. Henry melihat wajah kusut dari Ahjussinya, yang sedang mengutak-atik ponsel-nya. Dan wajah panik di wajah hal-abeoji, halmeoni, dan Ahjumma-nya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Henry seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bahkan sekarang aku bermimpi mendengar suaranya" ucap Heechul sarkasitis.

"Halmeoni, waeyo?" tanya Henry –lagi-

"Ne, aku juga mendengarnya chagi" ucap Hangeng mencoba menenangkan hati 'istri-nya' itu.

Merasa di acuhkan Henry meninggalkan ruang tamu itu dan berlari menuju kamar Jinki dan dirinya.

Henry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat saudara yang sedang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka ayam kesayangannya.

"Jinki-ah, bangun" Henry menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jinki yang sedang berbaring pulas itu.

"Ngh... sebentar lagi" lenguh Jinki dan bergeliat ke arah lain.

"Jinki-ah bangun atau ayammu ku habiskan"ancam Henry dan benar saja Jinki langsung terbangun walau mata-nya yang memang sudah sipit menjadi lebih sipit -A-.

"Andwae! Jangan habiskan ayamku!" ujar Jinki sambil celinguk-celinguk kiri kana untuk mencari ayamnya -?-.

"Ya! Henry—

―sejak kapan kau pulang? Kami semua khawatir denganmu tahu" ujar Jinki seraya memeluk Henry.

Henry terkikik kecil. "Baru beberapa menit yang lalu" ucap Henry

Jinki turun dari kasurnya dan ia menarik tangan Henry untuk menuju dapur. "Henry-ah ayo temani aku makan. Aku lapar" ajak Jinki seraya memasang tatapan Chick Eyes *author mulai ngaco*

"Ne, aku juga lapar"

Mereka berdua geleng-geleng kepala saat keluar dari kamar ketika melihat keluarganya yang masih terdiam dalam posisi awal Henry datang.

Jinki dan Henry menghiraukan mereka. Mereka langsung menuju dapur untuk mengisi cacing-cacing yang sudah meronta-ronta dalam tubuh mereka.

"Yah, tidak ada makanan sama sekali?" tanya Jinki saat melihat dapurnya yang masih bersih tidak mengkilap.

"Lebih baik kita meminta mereka memasak" usul Henry yang langsung di anggukan setuju oleh Jinki.

"Minjumma~!" teriak Henry dari dapur berharap ahjumma kesayangannya itu datang.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari depan membuat Henry dan Jinki merasa sedikit kesal.

"Umma!" sekarang giliran Jinki yang berteriak.

Sungmin yang menyadari namanya di panggil langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne?" ujarnya dari ruang tamu

"Aku lapar!"

Sungmin langsung bergegas menuju dapur untuk menghampiri anak-nya itu.

Sungmin kaget begitu melihat Henry yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Henry, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak tadi, Minjumma Henry panggil-panggil tidak menyahut" jawab Henry seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, lagipula kenapa kau bisa terpisah dari Minjumma?" tanya Sungmin lagi menatap keponakan kesayangannya itu dengan khawatir.

"Bukankah Minjumma yang tersesat, sejak tadi aku sudah ada taman kok" ucap Henry seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aish, terserah kau saja. Lalu kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Sungmin seraya mengacak-acak rambut Henry.

"AYAM!" seru Jinki bersemangat.

Henry mengangguk menyetujui permintaan sepupu-nya itu.

"Ne, Arraseo. Untung kau jadi maniak ayam bukan jadi maniak game seperti Appa-mu" ucap Sungmin seraya memasang apron ke tubuhnya.

"Selama aku memasak kalian lebih baik tunggu di meja makan, arra?"

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak.

Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Jeongmal mianhamnida update-nya kelamaan~ u.u plus alurnya jadi rada gaje gini :O *di tendang*<p>

**Balasan Ripiu chp 2 :**

**~park hyo ra:  
><strong>Ne, aku masih 14 tahun ^-^. Sebenarnya sih pengen gabikin itu doang tapi tissu di rumah abis duluan sebelum adegan puncak -?- ;;-; *ditimpuk*  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya ^^.<p>

**~KyuMin Poreper :  
><strong>NC-nya ga hot DX aku belum bikin Hyukkie umma mengerang kesakitan =A= #ditimpuk pake pisang  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya.<p>

**~Sena :  
><strong>Zhoury ada kok. Kalau Onkey lagi mikir di mana tempat yang cocok untuk mereka bersemi *halah bahasanya* XD.  
>Gomawo Ripu-nya ^^.<p>

**~diitactorlove :  
><strong>Waktu itu pengen bikin yang panjang tapi tissu di rumah udah abis jadi gajadi deh XD  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya<p>

~**Park Minnie :  
><strong>Ne tenang aja, Henry pasti akan mendapatkan adik dan cintanya dulu *halah bahasa saya* baru tamat XD  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya.<p>

**~Kazama Yume :  
><strong>Ah, mian~ -nunduk2-  
>Anno sebenarnya aku pgn bikin KyuMin enseh tapi di sekolah kena tampar melulu dari teman sebangku gara2 ga terima Sungmin di pasangin sama Kyuhyun. Katanya Sungmin itu cuman milik dia -_-v<br>Semuanya memang namja kan? OwOa  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya~ ^-^<p>

**~Max Hyera :  
><strong>Salam HaeHyuk Shipper XDD  
>mian di chap ini jarang-jarang keluar tuh dua orang yadong -.- *ditendang kelaut merah*<br>ntar kalau persediaan tissu di rumah banyak pasti di bikin lagi enseh yang lebih hot~ X3  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya ^-^<p>

**~loPhlovekey :  
><strong>Kenapa dengan 14 tahun? Ehehe XDa  
>Gomawo Ripiu-nya ^^<p>

**~Kyuminana :  
><strong>Henry kan memang polos kaya authornya yang —sok― polos XDD  
>he? Kok bisa bikin panas dingin? Mian kalo ga Hot u.u"<br>Gomawo Ripiu-nya ^^

**~Kim Hanny :  
><strong>Mungkin keturunan dari otak yadong Hyukkie umma dan pikiran mesum dari Hae appa kali ya? makanya nekat bikin ff yadong u.u".  
>hehe, mungkin gara2 ti— *dibekep*<br>Gomawo Ripiunya XD

**~Memet :**  
>ini gak keren, ini abal~ X''DD<br>mari kita tularkan virus-virus yadong ke anak-anak di bawah umur~ XDD *di buang keselokan*  
>Gomawo Ripiunya :3<p> 


End file.
